A new place to call home
by Evilhumour Author
Summary: A disaster hits the the Lyth system makes the whole Lyth race will face a great evil that we all know. First Batman and Star Fox crossover ever! rated for description in the begining. also the third genre is tragedy. I am revising this story and updating.
1. Chapter 1

-1_Hi all, this is my and __**the**__ first Batman and Fox McCloud crossover. One thing Fox fans, I have __**never **__played __**any **__of the games. So if you think I am messing with them badly, remember what I said. And the Batman is new cartoon one. You know, with the alien invasion __'__the Joining__'__ and John? Well it is after it. If you not understand, sorry again. I am only evil. And I will try to hide all my flaws. So enough of my rambles, on with the story._

"So this the part were you try to make us say something or humiliate us?" Bats asking me.

"Which you will do anyways." Fox.

"Aww, you two know me so well. Yet I have never meet you two." My tail shaking.

"So what is your evil act?"

"Well, don't expect to ever have kids." Snaps fingers.

"He does not own any one from StarFox or Batman. He only owns his own characters."

Fox was quite happy. He had taken care of some vermon, they got way more money then those loser were worth. Slippy had improved the Great Fox II ten fold over. Falco had broken his beak when he tried to eat some of Fox's cooking, meaning he couldn't talk. Peppey was doing sort-of ok. He had to stay on Corneria due to a check up result. He was ticked when he got suckered in and got a check up and needle. Of course, he wanted to get away, but he couldn't do that in front of his girlfriend Krystal. She had read his mind and held his hand just to make him feel better, which didn't help. The blue vulpine and him gone out as a little celebration after beating Andross after umpteen time, they went for a little diner. After being very good friend and after all the teasing from Falco and rumours in all the damn papers, they decide after a embarrassing event involving a beach, a swim, and something running away their clothing, they had a chance to express their deep feelings for each other while they had to run to his car while trying not to be seen by anyone, which then they had ran into a press party. That was three months ago. He was still red and she was still a nice violet when they saw the paper. But they were so damn happy. He finished his shower, dried his fur off the dryer, secretly biting at the air. _No matter how much I loved Krystal, I will never ever till her that._ and slipped on his bathrobe. He walked into room, thinking about his secret and heard laughter.  
"Aww Fox, I think that is cute." The blue vixen laid- spiralled was a better word for it on his bed. She had on her normal clothing on and stared at her spiting boyfriend.

"Krystal, that was not very nice." He waggled his finger at her playfully.

"I guess you'll have to teach me a lesson then." He leaned on her and about kiss her while she began to pull open his robe when ROB said "Incoming call from Pepper." and "Hey Fox maybe you can settle some thing." Slippy and Falco asked walking as Pepper appeared on his screen. The three uninvited guest stared at the two of them, mid way on each other.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!!!!" Fox yelled closing up his robe blushing thunderously. Krystal rolled off his bed in sock and hit the floor with her butt. Falco ran out, Pepper signed out saying he would call back in five minutes and Slippy just fainted which Falco came back dragged him out and left.

"Later, Fox we will pick up where we left off.

"Well, ok, me-love" Fox said.

"And Fox," She stroked his tail, making him purr, something he would he die of embarrassment if someone found out, "Come here." Her purple fur was still visibly wagging her finger.

"Yes my love?" He pulled her up, which she pushed him down.

"Later is now." She said pulling his robe off and started kissing him on the lips.

One quickie later

They had three minutes be for they had to be in the rec room. Fox went to take a shower plus Krystal. After giving each other as thorough 'cleaning's like the ears, tails, Krystal's two mountains, Fox's little gun. After they got out they dried each other off, which led to another quickie. After that they went back to his room and got ready by dressing each other.

Later.

"Good, you two lovebirds are back," Falco typed on his speech computer he had until his beak got well, "Next time warn us!!!"

Slippy was just sitting still until Fox tapped him when he fell. "Well, next time knock, please?" Krystal asked with a voice Falco couldn't bare getting anger with. He got angry with Fox.

"U damn idiot! This was not cool." He typed angrily.

"Bite me, you jerk. Oh wait you can't." Fox snickered at him until he got thwacked by Krystal.

"Behave you two."

She sat next her boyfriend and waited for the General to call back. The two decide to keep it low and played 'tailes'1.

"R.O.B., contact General Pepper. And next time, ask for permission to show video phones."

"Complying to your whish, Fox."

"Hello, Fox," He rubbed his neck and continued, "Sorry to interrupt you and Krystal's 'alone time', but we a grave matter that we need you to do." He solemn and sadden.

"So what is it, and how much?" He asked uninterested.

"I haven't the faintest clue. The Prime Minister has asked to talk to you before telling me anything." Now everyone was listing. Not matter what, he always had the information. If the Prime Minister was hiding something from **him**, then it meant it was huge.

"Hello StarFox, I have some grim news," The new Prime Minister, a young raycon2. They had seen him on all the news waves. The bright, happy, smart raycon looked much older than he was. He looked so dishearten. "This is worse than Abross coming back again."

This made them all intake. How bad was this thing? And what was this thing?

"Our scouts have found a meteorite of gargantuan proportions heading for Corneria."

"What?!" Fox asked. He saw the same fear in all his friends eyes as the one in his eyes.

"It means if it hits, the planet will die. It would take years upon years for it to heal."

"What?!" Fox eyes were the size of saucers.

"It gets worse. If it hits, not only Corneria will be effected, but all the planets in our system. The derbies will brake off and hit the other plantes. This a mission that you all must do."

"How much time do we have?" Fox asked weakly.

"A week before it is too close. You will have to go now in hyper drive to get to in time. I have sent you some bomb designs that we confiscated from Abross last rise."

"Why have you sent it? Won't our airwings be enough?" Slippy asked.

"No. Your airwings will not dent it. Nor will the Great FoxII do enough damage. The bombs will do the job. In theory." He said the last part softly.

"In theory, sir?" Pepper asked.

"We do not know that it will work or not. I pray that it will." He sighed heavily.

"Sir, you do have a back up plan, don't you?" Fox asked.

"We do, but I hope we do not need to. Now go!" The young raycon said closing the line.

"You know what to do Fox," Pepper said weakly. "Gd speed."

1same concept as toe's

2raccoon

_So with this looming doomsday coming, can Fox and his friends stop it?_ _If you want to find out, read more next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story. _


	2. Chapter 2

-1_The lomming doom is near, will Fox and the gang stop it? Will they?! WILL THEY?! Read and find out. _

"Oh Foxy."

"What?"

"Say it."

"Or?"

"Or this." Snaps him into a little kid.

"He does not own StarFox or Batman."

"Say Fox, you ready for tonight? I got the other girl for tonight," Krstal, "Sorry, you are kid. I am not into doing kids. Have to cancel it. Sorry."

"I hate you so much!"

Star Fox were nervous. They had used their hyper drive to get some distance to the meteor, Slippy was working non-stop on the bombs and Flaco had not stop complaining. He was pissed at Fox for hiding the speaking computer and that he couldn't find it or paper to write. After two hours of watching him look for it and making jokes at his expense, Fox got in trouble after Krystal found out where he stashed it. He and Flaco had to dig through the garbage to find it. It wasn't a pretty sight or smell. Fox was mid way done with his tenth shower when he get the call.

"Guys, I got the bombs ready! I'm in the hanger." Slippy shouted on the intercom. He stepped out of the shower to put his bathrobe on. He had stepped out and quickly got dressed. He almost left his room when he remembered what he wanted to do. He was half way from getting what he needed when…

"Approaching meteor." He heard the over the intercom by ROB. He grabbed the object and left the room.

On the launch deck/ hanger

"Fox, took you long enough," Flaco typed at him. "What were you doing? Or maybe…" He didn't finished it because Krystal smacked him in the back of the head.

"Behave!" Krystal yelled at him.

"Nah nah." Fox stuck out his tounge and got hit in the back of the head.

"What did I just say?" His girlfriend looked angrily at him.

"Damb, I bet me tongue." Fox whined. '_Damn, I wonder if this is her time of the month. Oh fuck did she just hear that?'_ She just glared at him.

"Guys, come here," Slippy called them over to their four airwings. "Look, I had only enough time to make a bomb for each of us. They're in the cockpits of our airwings along with space suits. I had found the points where the bombs would break the meteor. Don't worry, I installed the locations of each point into our airwings," Slippy said quickly. "We have one chance guys. And we have to set them off at the same time. I rigged the bombs with a single signal. We will trigger when we back on the GreatFox II. We need to be far away to be safe." He looked at Fox. "Should we go now Fox?"

"Of course. Everyone to the airwings. Let us go." Fox watched Slippy then Flaco fly off. Krystal was next and was about to blast off…

"Fox is there something you to say?" She asked him.

"No, nothing at all." He said quickly jumping in his airwing.

"Alright Foxy. And for your information, no, I am just a little on edge." She said blasting off.

"Hmm… I'll ask her once this is all over." He said jumping and blasting off.

The depths of space

Fox looked at his raider, telling him that his friends were already on route to the meteor, but stop for some reason. That is when he got his first look at it. It was more than simply gargantuan, it was a size of a freaking planet.

"Is that the thing?!" Fox asked weakly.

"Yeah, it is Fox. I still can't believe it." Slippy said with a heavy voice.

"Guys, lets us just do this." Krystal said worried.

"Call in once you're done guys." Fox said blasting off in the direction he was being told to go to.

"Roger, Foz." Falco came in.

"Over and out, Fox."

Knowing he had some time before he was there, he changed into his space suit. He hated the fact it was perfect fit for his body, but his tail section, got made smaller then his tail was. So that meant he had to cramp it right in and have it constantly being in pain. He was so nervous that he it didn't really resistor in his head. When he was coming in for the landing he jumped a bit. He looked at his map and left his ship with the bomb. He began to scan the area to see where he needed to go when he got a feeling of dread and doom. He began to walk where he need to go. It wasn't so far, but when he reached it he was tried. The whole mission was making him feel sick to his stomach, even though he was healthy as he could be. After he planted it, he got a strange urge to take his gun and shoot the meteor, but he knew not do anything. Still he wanted to do something more than just the bomb. He just had a feeling to do something more. He just left the bomb alone.

"Foxie, I'm done here." He heard Krystal voice coming through his communicator. Fox jumped at the sudden voice. _'Fuck this meteor!'_

He got his ship when he got the calls from the others told him the same thing. He jumped in the airwing and made his way back to the GreatFoxII. He was the last one to arrive aboard the ship. He ripped off his space helmet and ran past his friends to the nearest garbage bin. He was ticked off because he didn't want any of them to see him vomit. He couldn't help it. After whipping his mouth of vomit he noticed that around the can was vomit from what he guessed were from the others. He went right to Slippy and told him simply to detonate the bombs.

"Just give me a second to put the shields up at max." He ran to do that and as an after thought, "We also have the Prime Minister and general Pepper watching this."

"That's right Fox, so lets get this done now!" The Prime Minister said urgently, "When you have your shields up, of course." He said quickly after hearing the grunts of disapproval and anger from all of Lylats present excluding the one that could not open his mouth.

"Fox, the shields are at max. Should I set off the bombs?" Slippy asked wearily.

"Do it." A five second count down was the Lylat countdown for every bomb. Everyone counted down in their heads. As the numbers reached zero, the rock of doom was covered in bright light explosion in the window they were all looking out. They didn't not hear the bomb, but they felt it. Even with the shields at full max, they rocked violently and lost power to their shields. They could not see the rest of rock because of dust kicked up.

"You did Fox! You did!" They were surprised to hear the Prime Minister so vocal, but the cry was carried on. Falco did a very lame dance, Slippy shouted with joy, Pepper was drinking some wine and Krystal was beaming. The very same bombs that destroyed her world save her new one.

"Krystal, I need to talk to you," She hear Fox, who had the biggest smirk on his face. "It is very important." '_I am going to do it_'

"What is it Foxy?" She asked, not getting anything from his mind. Now Fox had been planning for this for a long time. He had it all planed perfectly. But when the monument came, he forget them and just went bluntly as he went down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

"No!"

Everyone joyous mood was gone. Falco's dance turned into tremors of fear, Slippy's shouts of joy now sobs of sadness, Pepper glass fell from his paw and crashed. The Prime Minister fell to his knees. Krystal was lucky that Fox was down there for when she fell she fell onto him.

But the mood was not due to what had been ask. It was because the meteor was still there. It was not destroyed, the bombs only taking off a thin layer. The Lyath system was doom. The StarFox had failed.

_So now comes the apocalypse of their world, now what do they do? To find out, read next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story. _


	3. Chapter 3

-1_**Here it is! Chapter three of A New Place to Call Home and they are all doomed!**_

"_**Here is the choices Fox; either you say it."**_

"_**Or what, you evil reject?"**_

"_**Or I drop you in a realm of huge women that loves cats."**_

"_**Technically I am vulpine, therefore a dog." **_

"_**What do you think they will think if I think of sending you there Fox?"**_

"_**Wait what?"**_

"_**Think about it while you are saying it."**_

"_**Ok, he does not own anyone from the Star Fox games or DC universe."**_

* * *

It was a pleasant Monday on Corneria and it would be like that for the last week. Star Fox team was four days away from their home but they still got the news waves. It was hardest thing the team ever had to see. A newly wed couple was holding paws, leaning on one another, sadden by the visions that came up on the screen.

A hologram of the Prime Minister had appeared in the rec. room that would be every in Corneria and the rest of the planets. "My dear citizens, I have an announcement to make. I require all of your attention." His voice was smooth, but Fox thought he could hear some tremors of fear. "When I was elected, I had promised to protect you as my people, and Corneria as our planet and as our home. I am here today to say that sadly I am no longer able to uphold all of those promises."

He paused to gather himself. "I am sorry for I have to let all of you know of a meteor that approaches our fair planet and home. I had sent Star Fox to destroy the meteor, but due to my and my scientists alone shortcomings, they did not have the means to destroy it. Now it is too late to stop it. But I will not lose any of my people because of this disaster. Since the last Abross threat, the previous Prime Minister and I had plan a solution if the need to abandon our home. I had hope that it would never be needed. Sadly the time is now and thankfully we have the means to do so without the lost of life. However, it means your utmost cooperation for our evacuation is needed. We have six ships that will hold and carry our entire civilization. All of your needs will be taken care of and life will go on as normal as much as possible. All of our battle ships will be on guard for the ships that will carry you, the people of Lylat. That means all those in the military will have to spend time on the battleships during this time which means being away from your families in these dark times."

He stopped to catch his breath. "We will evacuate our large cities first, where the transports ships will then take us all to our friends in the Solana galaxy. We have preparations to support us once we get there. To lead us there, I will entrust Star Fox with this task," Again he paused.

Fox and the rest of his crew was freaking out about the last little information. They had no knowledge of this 'task'. "I know this is shocking news. I know you are angry and wish me gone. Once we are settled in the Solana galaxy, I will resign from this occupation and let someone who can properly see to your safety. I now know that I unable to do so and I apologize for my failures."

He had ended this hologram by going to his desk and pressing a button that sounded an alarm. And thus began the day one of the Last Week.

* * *

On the First day, the major cities were given two hours to return to their home and do any other things they thought they needed to. There were some people rioting to stay, but their efforts were quickly halt. After the two hours, the major cities were told they would begin the evacuation. Military and police officers had to force people to stay in their homes as too many were trying to board the ships at once. They were told they would be onboard, but they had to wait until all the hospitals were emptied first. Once all those in hospitals were on one of the six transport ships, the city blocks were being emptied. By the end of First Day, the major cites all almost emptied of the dwelling citizens.

By the Second Day's night, all of the major cities were ghost towns except for the homeless.

By the Third Day, all the small cites of Cornerai were emptied, barren of life.

On the Fourth Day, Star Fox had arrived to their doomed home. The station and planets that held part of their six billion people, was brought to the ships.

Fox was shocked by the size of the ships and realized what those damn taxes were for; six ships that dwarfed the Great Fox II; they had weak shields, and they weren't finished according to what the rumors said.

The Prime Minister and General Pepper, both with their bodyguards were to board. But the Prime Minister refused to come aboard until everyone was safe. It might sound noble, but Fox didn't believe it was for the people, but for himself. Fox and everyone else were required to find the last of people on their planet.

By the Fifth day, almost all of the stragglers, homeless and those who had hidden themselves so they could perish with their home were found. Fox was tired by the end of Fifth day, and he still hadn't gone home and gathered his belongings. None of them had.

It was the Sixth day. Fox was almost done his last circuit of his home. He drove around with speeds that reflected his emotions, scared and angry. He knew that no one, except the major criminals who were sentenced to death and his team, was still here. He pulled into his home. It only ticked him off more when he saw home covered with vandalism words and part of his home was trashed.

Falco and Slippy had both been hit, but his home was the worst. He was extremely lucky. He had only a few things at his home that really mattered and they were not stolen or broken like some of Falco's belongings that were torched beyond recognition. Still, he looked around for anything of value.

He turned up his whole home and was about to leave when he saw something he had missed. It was in a picture frame that was in a corner of his living room and the glass was shattered. It was a picture of him, his mom and his dad having a picnic. It was taken one day before his mom's death. He picked out the picture from the shattered glass. Stupidly, he had to say because he cut his left paw on it.

He let out a yelp of pain and looked around to where he could bandage his paw and somehow he managed to do the same to his right paw. After swearing and cursing at his own idiocy, he went to his curtains and after trying to tear some off for his paws, he pulled down the curtain poll on his head.

_ 'What on Cornerai is happening'_, Fox had thought as he fell to the ground clutching his head in pain. At that point, he lost it. He sat there crying out of frustration. "What else I could I possibly fuck up, huh, what?!" He screamed at no one, but it felt good. "Damn this fucking work. I don't want this damn life anymore." He cried and screamed out of anger… and self realization. He didn't want to have the weight of people lives on him anymore. He didn't want to have to do things that could mean the end of civilization if he screwed up. Maybe when he got the Solana galaxy, he and Krystal could start up a new life. Maybe he…

"Fox, are you there?" He heard the voice of his wife.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" he asked, glad she couldn't see him or read his thoughts right now.

"We need to leave very soon. Did you find anyone?"

"No one. How about you?" He cleaned his paws and then warped them in the ripped curtains.

"Not a soul, Foxy."

"Fox, I see no one here either," said Falco, barging in again.

Fox and Krystal had tried to some romantic time alone but his team kept on barging in with their own problems. Fox was not going to miss that little routine when he was done.

Slippy and the damn bird kept on interrupting them when they tried to be alone. When they get married and they keep on bugging them like Krystal and Fox were only team-mates, something was going to have to change soon. "Not that anyone would want to see us right now…"

"Stop right now, Falco. I want everyone off now and on the Great Fox II, ASAP. If we missed some people, pick them up on the way. Do not waste time trying time looking around. We leave now."

"Righty-o, boss," Falco couldn't sound ticked or show sarcasm, but he could tell when he meant it.

"See you soon honey," Krystal said so innocently he felt good… only a little. He pocketed the picture in his wallet. He left his home and drove to his air-wing. Lucky for him he could take his hover-car with him. He made sure that it would not move around in the space ship and damage anything. He then jumped into his seat and set off to his ship.

He left his home for the last time. He left the planet he knew as his childhood-home for the last time. He soon reached the Great Fox II at last. He saw both the Prime Minister and General Pepper waiting for him along with his crew and his wife.

"Let's go," with that, all of the space ships around the doomed world began to move, with the Great Fox II in the front. But they stayed to see _it_ on the Seventh Day. On that day, the Seventh Day, _it _happened.

The meteor struck their home with such force the planet was knocked of orbital alignment. The meteor broke off and its pieces began to strike down all the planets. Not one was spared, but then the meteor was too small and that meant it was over.

Their planet might be salvageable. But they were wrong. Their planet was head towards another one and slingshot towards the others, picking up speed. Then the worst truly happened. Their planet was moving so fast and the location it was heading could not be worse. For it was the sun.

The bright orb was struck by the planet but the planet bounced off the sun and it headed back to its original place. All the planets were. But all of planets were dead. But theirs was truly devastating. It was now a burning planet, with lakes of lava and no atmosphere. It was truly an uninhabitable world. By looks of it was never habited. Their home was gone. It took the whole Seventh Day for their planet to die.

Everyone on the Great Fox II looked to the captain, waiting for his words. "Let's go."

_**That's it. I'm done this chapter. If you want to know more that is going to happen, read more next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story.**_

**PS this chapter is done differently. If you like it please notify me so I can make the correct changes.**


	4. Chapter 4

-1_**Whoa. In the last chapter we saw that Fox and his team look like the destroyers of their home. What is next?**_

"_**So, Fox is currently in the realm of huge women that love cats."**_

_**Meanwhile:**_

"_**I will kill you EA, one day. One day. One day!!" Fox screaming and hiding.**_

"_**There's the kitty, girls!"**_

"_**AHH!"**_

_**Back to my realm:**_

"_**So today we have Falco doing the saying. Or else! Mawhmawhahahahaha!!"**_

"_**Like what?"**_

"_**How does being changed into a child and forced to be in school for one day were you have to be really nice or the day will start over again until you do it right."**_

"_**You evil bastard," Falco trembling, "He does not own anyone from Star Fox or DC universe."**_

* * *

On one of the six ships, a vulpine in blue jeans, wearing a plain white shirt and a black jacket, was walking to the sickbays through the business section of the ship. Said vulpine had done so to receive advice from an old friend. The fox was receiving dirty looks from the people he passed by. Mothers made their children walk away from him like he contained a deadly disease. He had angry glares from men that he passed. The name of the vulpine was Fox McCloud and his gamble about no one realizing who he was by wearing such different clothing was wrong. He grumbled as he made his way through the crowd to the sickbays.

_It better be right,_ Fox swore as someone run over his tail._If someone tries to be nice to me, I will be so damn surprised. Not even on my own ship,_ he thought angrily about this morning when the Prime Minister guards accidentally took the spatula in his already wounded right paw for a blaster. Needlessly, his back was ruined by a sudden tackle and he still had a kink in his back, even after Krystal did her best to 'heal' it. _Well, that has to be _one_ good thing._

Pepper's guards were much better to him and help the other guards with recognizing simple objects. He let out a sigh, straightened out his jacket because he was here: the sickbays. He entered and walked up to the desk, which a gazelle was working at.

"I'm here to see a friend, please," he said politely and prayed there wouldn't be any trouble.

"Name please," she hadn't looked up yet.

"Peppy Hare. Right now, if that isn't too much to ask."

She looked right at Fox and did something he did not expect. "Down the hall, and first door on the left, Mister McCloud."

"Thank you." He left shocked. Someone actually was being nice to him. He opened the door and… walked right into a broom closet. _Well that was big shocker._ He slammed the door closed and walked right back to the desk. She was at her desk, chatting away on her phone.

"Hey!!" He hit the end call button, "What the hell was that?!"

"Uh, rude much!" she replied. "I was talking to my friends!"

"And I was asking where my friend is!"

"Here, find it yourself!" She shoved a holo-list at him. "I want that back very soon!"

He stared up and down the last till he found it. Not a second too soon as it was yanked right from him by the gazelle. He stomped out of there and walked to the correct room. He reached up the door handle, but stopped to knock instead.

"Who is it?" the weak voice of his mentor called. It scared Fox to hear him like this.

"It's me, Fox." He was nervous about what he was to talk about and the fact he was in a sickbay made him even more nervous than he was already was. "Can I come in and talk with you?"

"Anytime m'boy." Fox opened the door and saw something that in his current state nearly gave him a heart attack. He saw the old hare in a green bed tucked up to the waist. He had on a white hospital gown on, but scared Fox was all the wire and tube coming and going from the old man's body. "What is it?"

"Well," Fox sat down on the chair next to Peppy, trying to disregard his friend's condition. "I've finally did it. I finally asked Krystal to marry me and she said yes."

"Good Gawd, it's about time!" He let out a laugh and caused the heart monitor to beep very loudly. "So when's the wedding?" He had placed a paw on Fox shoulder, first as happy gesture, but then as support as he began to cough. A concerned look from Fox came as he pushed away from Peppy arms and had him lean back into his bed.

"There's not going to be one. I just did the captain style wedding," Fox sighed unhappily. "It's _not_ the wedding I thought I would have."

"Look here son, when we get to the Solana galaxy, we'll get you two a proper wedding." Peppy looked at him with tired eyes.

"Peppy…"

"No, and that's it. You don't have a choice in the matter," he grinned at his young friend blathered face.

"Thanks Peppy," Fox rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, "There's something else I want to you about. Something I couldn't do over the holo-phone (AN: any better name for it, please mention it in the review, thank you!)."

"What is it Fox?" He looked at his friend, who looked all of the sudden sullen and ashamed.

"I'm going to disband the Star Fox once we get to the Solana galaxy." There, he said it. "Or more to the point, _I'm_ going to quit the team and after that the team will be done for sure."

"What do you mean you are going to '**quit the team'**? What in the world would make want to _you_ quit the team?" Peppy was angry at first, but then he realized what he had asked was already answered.

"That's** it**! The world, our world, our home! It was our civilization and **I destroyed** **it**! Because of _my_ stupidity, everything we saved was lost! Corneria, Sector X, Y, Z; everything is gone! People hate us now! None of us can even go out in public without getting death threats! I had four coming here!" Fox was going overboard but he couldn't stop now. "I don't want my wife or my kids to have protection whenever they have to go outside!"

"There, there Fox. It's quite alright for you to be like this. So, what did they say?" He was patting the vulpine, who was balling his eyes out at this point.

"I haven't said anything yet; my team doesn't even know. They're going to hate me for this," Fox looked upward and asked the one question Peppy prayed he wouldn't ask. "What do you think my father would say if he saw me right now?"

"He would let you do what you think is right," Peppy said what he thought was right.

"NO! I want to know if he would be proud that I did my best or disappointed that I failed and destroyed everything!" He screamed it out with tears gushing out, spilling down his cheeks. "Please… I need to know."

"I don't know Fox. I can't say. I'm sorry." He watched the shattered shell of his friend's son wipe away tears.

"Thanks, Peppy; for everything… I guess I better get going." Fox left Peppy so he could get on his ship before he broke down again. He made his way out of the sickbay, back to the docking area where his air-wing was waiting for him. As walked at a quick brisk, he almost passed _them_.

"Hey you, mind we asked you some questions?" Fox turned to see a beaver and skunk both in police uniforms. Fox growled. The last thing he needed was this.

"Sure, what is it?" Fox asked polity while screaming inside.

"Would you mind telling us why you're in such a hurry, mister…" Skunk asked him

"Well, the reason is…"

"Hey, buddy! My friend asked what your name is!" the beaver snapped, taking Fox by surprise.

"Um, McCloud."

"Well, can you give an answer, mister McCloud?" the skunk sneered at him.

"Well, I was trying to get to my air-wing," Fox answered in a grumpy tone.

"Well, _McCloud_, we had just got this strange call from a jeweller," the beaver began and Fox was not liking where this was heading. "Apparently, when he was closing up for the last time, he noticed an item was missing from his inventory. The last time he saw the item was around three weeks ago."

"Really fascinating information," Fox swore in his head, knowing what was happing. "If have any other problems, like an apple being dented or something like that, you give me a call, ok?" he said it with such sarcasm, Falco would have been so proud.

"HEY! Watch your mouth, you little jerk!" The beaver jabbed a finger at Fox's chest. Fox had to bite his lip so hard because he was taller then both of them. "The item in question was diamond ring and he remembered that you were there when he saw it last! Now where is it?"

"Two things!" Fox shouted back, beyond pissed. "First off: I was at the jeweller and I paid for it fully! And two: it's on my wife right now!" For some reason, this brought out laughter from the two police officers.

"Who the hell would want to marry you?" The skunk and beaver were laughing so hard they had to lean on each other.

"Krystal. And if you don't mind…" What happened next, Fox never felt any regret for his actions.

"What, that whore?" Their laughter was short lived as Fox punched out the damn beaver with a right hook in the face. He turned to do the same to the skunk when he felt a volt of electricity through him.

* * *

"Incoming call from police station on _Flying Hope 3,_ for Mrs. McCloud." Krystal or, Mrs McCloud was snacking on some food that she had found in the cupboard. While she was with the Prime Minister and General Pepper at the time, since they had decided to stick around.

"Um, put it up?" She gave a look at the two powerful politic men, as to ask who did they knew in the police force. In a few seconds they had their answer.

"Uh, hey Krystal," They saw Fox on the holo-screen, rubbing his neck. "Can you send some credits to pay my bail?" Fox looked so damn embarrassed, like he got caught doing something very bad, like playing with mini-Fox by his dad.

"Why do you need bail money Fox?" Krystal asked, dreading the answer.

"Well, two officers with questionable personalities, asked me some questions, and then they insulted you. And I kinda lost it and knocked one out… well, actually, nearly both of them."

"WHAT!?" Krystal yelled at her husband, scaring the Prime Minister, who had now had an emptied glass in his paws and a soaked suit.

"Krystal, you and Fox can talk about this later," Pepper said with half of him applauding For defending his wife's name and the other half shaking his head in disbelieve in how stupid Fox was to hit an officer. He was lucky that he had bail and was in jail getting his ass pounded (AN: even in Lyth race jails, there is ass-pounding ). "I'll cover the bail, Fox. Hand me over to the officers," Fox complied with the old dog and they soon noticed Fox's handy work. A beaver with a beautiful shiner in his right eye was constantly being pressed with a pack of ice. "Well, lets get this done with."

* * *

Fox was waiting for the two officers to let him go already. All he wanted was to get back on his ship and take a nice long warm bath. He sniffed his stained jacket and winced at the fruit and vegetables stains on his clothing and all of the small holes and tears. Just his luck that he happened to be next to a supermarket and that damn skunk was stronger then he looked. Of course, the paralyzer-gun that was used on him might have helped a bit.

"Well you motherfucker, it seems that you're free to go." The beaver open the door to the cell, encouraging him to leave.

"On one condition, McCloud," The skunk grabbed his arm tightly as he was on his way out the prison. "You put one step on this ship again, and you will be in prison. And next time, you won't have your friends to save you." He shoved Fox, who nearly fell, outside, "Now get out!"

Fox watched as the skunk slammed the door on his snout. Fox had to bite his lip so hard not to say anything. He quickly made his way to the hangers, not wanting to think of what his wife was going to say for his actions when he got to the ship. He entered the hangers and saw the old bear that was in charge of all small ships flights docking was reading a book. Fox tried to get the attention of the bear, but he was not doing the job.

"Um, sir," Fox said politely, not wanting to have to call his ship again.

"Just a second, Devil," the bear said putting down his book. Fox growled loudly and angrily. That was one thing that his team found really shocking that they were entered in the bibles, but as devils henchmen and he, Fox McCloud, was now called the Devil. Fox watched as air-wings passed through until his came. It was easy to tell apart.

"Why is it vandalized? I thought you had stored it?" Fox was looking it over as he was reading the words written on it: _Devil, planet killer, Vermin lover, Andross lover ._ The list went on.

"Well maybe you should stop killing our people's homes and start working on your memory skills," the bear snapped at him.

Fox groaned. This was going to be a bitch to fix and he was not looking forward to it. Fox quickly climbed inside of his ship, which was then pushed the air lock. The bear gave him the ok, and soon he was blasting off with the hanger opened, when he was snapped back in the ship. He rubbed his neck as he climbed out, when the hanger door was closed and he saw the cable was still attached.

"FUCK!" he winced as he saw the dent in his air-wing. Another thing to add to his great day.

"Sorry 'bout that," Fox watched him take off the cable, and then held out his hand. "Well now you can take off… as soon as you give me a tip."

"Here's a tip," Fox jumped in his air-wing. "Don't ask for a tip from a guy who had a pissy day." He threw some garbage from his ship with his deadly accuracy, as it hit the airlock button. The hanger door opened and he left before the bear could even react.

* * *

The Prime Minister of the Lyth race was pacing up and down the hanger of the Great Fox II with his bodyguards keeping a close eye on him and the Star Fox team. Falco was waiting to see his boss to grill him on prison time, while Slippy was trying to be productive. Pepper was also edgy, but he was sitting down next to the toad and the bird keeping a nice conversation.

Krystal, on the other hand, was standing right at the airlock door, waiting for her husband to come home. She chose her place so there was no chance for Fox to run away. Finally, they heard the sound. An air-wing was coming in for a landing. They had a little trouble telling it was Fox's, but when he stepped out, everything hit the fan.

"Fox McCloud," Krystal yelled as her husband was opening the airlock door. Her rage was something none of the men had ever seen before. "What the fucking hell were you thinking!?"

"YOU!" Fox brushed past his wife. He went right to the Prime Minister and did something really ballies. He picked him up and slammed him onto the ship's wall. "Why did you have to mention us in your end of the world speech?!" he was screaming at young man, until he was pried off by the bodyguards. "Why!?"

"I did what I have to." He was keeping calm during this, not letting Fox see his anger.

"What sort of cheep fuck is that?!" Fox was boiling mad and he didn't even care what happened after this.

"Fox!" Krystal was yelling again, "He's the Prime Minister! You can't do this!"

"Well, I'm talking to him as Thomas Liften," he growled as he spoke the name of the young man in front of him. "Not the fucking Prime Minister!"

"Well as two sensible men, we should be able agree that we are in the same boat Fox."

Fox snorted and continued his rant. "What the fuck are you talking about?! Yes, the Lyth race hates us and wishes us dead! But this is where you are wrong! I have friends that can't show their face without the fear of being abused! I have a team that will never be able to do another mission without the fear of the people we're saving turning on us! I have a wife and will one day have kids, maybe, that will never be safe in the Lyth public!" Fox then pushed it too far. "My parents would be so disappointed with me! You don't have those problems! I do!!"

Everyone was shocked that Fox said all that. It was common knowledge that Thomas was an orphan that was never adopted or found his true parents. It was the one thing he hated to be reminded of!

"Get. Out. Of. My. Face. Fox." The Prime Minister was trying to say in without growling or lashing out.

"Or what, orphan boy?" Fox sneered at him, lost in his anger. "You gonna hit me? I'd love to see that!" Fox turned to look at his team when he heard a low roar. He whipped back, with his right paw slamming the face of the Prime Minister. Being the lightweight he was, he fell down clenching his bleeding snout.

"This is my ship! I will not have you try and pull your high people crap! You do, and I will kick you off! How would you like it if you were on one of those damn ships?!" Fox questioned, towering over the Prime Minister. "I thought so! I am going to take a bath! No calls… I don't want to be bothered!" He left the shell-shocked room as he opened the door from the hangers, ignoring his wife cries.

* * *

_**Eek. Fox is really pushed to the limit. Will his actions have negative effects on his team control and his reputation, or will it affect his marriage more? To find out, read more next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story**_


	5. Chapter 5

-1So we are seeing Fox going down a path that does not look to good. So in this chapter, we will see why this is a Batman and Star Fox crossover.

"_**Hmmm, whom do I get to be evil with?" I look at Falco who is at day 3232 as being a kid through a monitor. **_

_**SNAP Fox to my realm.**_

"_**You evil bastard!" Fox pointing a paw at me. I grab his leash.**_

"_**Say it," Looks at his tags. "Snuggles, or else!"**_

"_**What evil can you do that hasn't been done to me on that hellhole?"**_

"_**Well looking at your chart, it says you haven't been nurtured," An evil grin slowly appears on my lips. "Well Snuggles, what is your choice?"**_

"_**Fine," Snuggles sighs. "He might be an evil bastard with too much time on his paws, but he does not own anyone from Star Fox or the DC universe."**_

"_**Good boy."**_

"_**And he is not smarter than a Canadian fifth grader."**_

"_**HEY!"**_

"_**What about you're French EA?"**_

"_**Ok, I have to give you a point there. And that's why you will be only half nurtured."**_

_**On the Great Fox II**_

* * *

Krystal was pacing up and down the bridge, waiting for two certain people to come. Pepper, Falco and Slippy were really doing well on this voyage and really had made a deeper friendship then they already had. The other two head males, on the other hand, were acting like children. One was grumpy and picking on everyone like a rich snob and the other kept on calling for help like a little nerd.

If Fox didn't kill the Prime Minister, or Tommy as Fox took to calling him, which was worse than Thomas, she would be impressed. She and Pepper, who were the only two that still called him Prime Minister, were also the only two not betting on whom would get killed first.

She turned her head to see the door open and winced. Both raccoon and vulpine were fighting to get in first and they were arguing… again. If that wasn't bad enough, besides the arguing about who was in charge, it was fighting over the little things like breakfast, etc. _Two fucking hours to decide what to have and it was too late to have breakfast when they stopped_, Krystal thought with annoyance.

"NO! I said it before and we are _not_ going to discusses again," the Prime Minister shouted.

"We need to! I know that the Milky Wave Galaxy is forbidden…"

"And that is why we will go around it!"

"And starve a part of the Lythien race to death?! I don't think so!" Fox stated smugly.

Due to a miscalculation, the ships would run out of food in five months, and the passage around the galaxy would take seven to get to the Solana Galaxy. While going straight through the Milky Wave Galaxy would take three months and then two more months to actually get to the Solana Galaxy, just squeaking by. They had a rough map of this system, but due to what they can tell, if they went right now, they would make it. If they waited a few days, it would take ten months.

"I will not allow it!"

"I am going straight through and those ships will follow my lead!" Fox snapped.

"No, you will not!" Thomas bellowed back.

"Fine!" Fox bellowed, waving his arms up in the air as if to surrender. "Then I'll just call the ships and tell them that you don't want the entire Lyth race to survive for some damn reason by going around instead of straight through!!" Fox made his way over to the consol that would radio in the ship's captains. There were the few still loyal to the Prime Minister and as Fox and everyone else knew, that told them that this would destroy any little control the Prime Minister still had over his people. He glared at Fox with distain.

"Absolutely no breaks or slowing down or I will have you thrown you in jail. Do you understand me?" he spoke with such pain in his voice that Fox thought he might have had a tooth ach.

_That would be so damn funny! I would love to see that!_ He thought along those lines when Krystal smacked the back of his head, much to his disappointment and the Prime Minister amusement.

"Fine," Fox agreed rubbing the back of his head from where his wife wacked him. "Glad you could see reason," he continued smugly with such pride that it made Krystal almost barf. She hated all of theses negative emotions her husband was emitting.

"Um, Thomas," Slippy looked puzzled and a little awkward from the thought he was trying to form into words. "Why is that galaxy forbidden? I mean some galaxies aren't to be touched until life is confirmed, and on occasions it was confirmed that this galaxy has little life, nothing that says intelligent life. So, why is it that no one is allowed in it, or allowed to settle here? I mean it has plenty planets for us, so why can't we use it?" Slippy had peaked everyone interest, especially one person.

"Yes Tommy, why _can't_ we use them?" Fox sneered, as everyone watched the scene.

"Top secret, Fox; it's on a need to know basis," General Pepper coming into the conversation without any emotions.

"Alright, let's get this thing done with already," Fox said with such politeness it made Krystal unable to stay in that room. By excusing herself to the bedroom because of a headache, she was able to get out away from Fox. As she left, she began to cry.

_He would have asked me if I was ok. He would have done that before all this happened. But not now… this isn't what I had wanted when I got married to him, _she thought with anger and sadness as she entered Fox and hers bedroom, which was just Fox's old bedroom, combined with Krystal's and Fox's belongings.

_Does he even love me anymore? _She pondered for the longest time. She tossed it back and forth in her mind. It was until she was in their bed, did she realize she didn't know the answer and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_**The next day**_

* * *

Fox was beyond pissed off. Not only he could not sleep in his own bed because of his wife's headache, he had to bunk on the couch. Slippy's room was taken over by the Prime Minister, while General Pepper had Peppy's and Krystal's old room was used as the bodyguard's room. That meant Slippy was bunking with Falco. It was needless to imagine what had happen as Slippy was kicked out, slamming his body on the wall, of Falco room in the morning already.

Krystal had read their minds and found out that they woke up together in the bed. Fox on the other paw, he was stuck on the uncomfortable couch, with the cloths on his back, not wanting to accidentally wake his wife by changing his cloths. While he also tried not to wake the Prime Minister as way to save his to nerves. He was contently on edge as what his wife and team were saying. When he had to do the midnight watch, the view was the one thing he didn't wanted to see as the young guy and his bodyguards were already awake and watching the outer-space view. It seemed that they were passing a small planet in the Milky Wave Galaxy. It was awkward enough so Fox decide it was necessary to break the ice.

"So, since you know the system, can you tell me the name of that planet?" Fox pointed to the small blue planet, in the most pleasant tone he could muster.

"That small dwarf planet's name is Pluto, the ninth planet in this system," he answered without blinking or even looking at Fox who was at the consol already making sure that everything was alright.

"Now how in the world do you guys come up with such a weird name?" Fox asked with sincere interest.

"Top secret, Fox," the Prime Minister replied, still staring out.

"Well, that's a shocker!" Fox growled. "Can ya at least tell me what are the other eight are, or is that top secret too?"

"Neptune, Uranus," Fox snickered at the name, "Saturn, Jupiter, Mars… umm damn I can't remember the third planet name," the Prime Minister said anger, but Fox knew he was faking it. He might be a politician, but Fox could still tell when he was lying. "Anyway, the second one is Venus and then Mercury. Trust me, I don't want to go through this system, but I suppose there won't be any life out there that…" He stopped as realized he was saying way too much classified information.

"That would be a threat?!" Fox snapped at him, all past attempts to be peaceful were pushed away by anger.

"Classified information Fox, and only in a dire, certain circumstance will I tell you or anyone on this ship or any other ship!" he yelled, surprising Fox and the bodyguards around him. The only female onboard awoke from the yelling, unhappy that the two males were fighting again and she began the same method of falling asleep that she had used earlier.

On the planet that the Prime Minister forgot

* * *

In a cave underneath a vast mansion, a man with jet black hair in a black and gray outfit was sitting in a chair staring at a huge computer screen. He was typing in command after command into the computer as the digital clock showed five.

"Master Wayne, you have been at that computer for three days," a butler stated holding a tray of food. He stood in front of a round green elevator with a black bat symbol on it. "I insist that you eat something."

"Yeah Bruce, you need some rest or the Bat might not be good to take down crooks," a young boy in a red, green and black outfit spoke as he jumped backwards from the older girl in a purple and black outfit tried to hit him in their sparring match.

"Guys, come here, now," Bruce Wayne, the playboy millionaire, or as with his costume, the Batman. "We might be in big trouble." He hit some more keys on his computer.

"How big, Bats?" the girl in the purple outfit, Batgirl or Barbara Gordon, whichever the situation was, questioned.

"This," he pulled up an image. "Forty-three spaceships has entered our galaxy," he gestured to the all the spaceships on the screen.

"WHOA. What do you think they want?" Robin or Dick Grayson as he was known by his school chumps, asked.

"I don't know, but with these sizes, it can't be good." He sighed in frustration, "From what I can tell, this red ship is the leading one," he pointed to said red spaceship, "and these six spaceships are special to them, because they are being guard by these six ships, which I am guessing are space battleships."

"What makes you think that, Bruce?" Barbara had removed her mask to get a better look and Dick followed her lead.

"Well with all cannons, and their smaller spaceships around them makes it obvious."

"So, who are they?" young Dick asked, looking it over, "The Joining again?"

"Doesn't look like them. I have called in Green Lantern since he would probably know who they are."

"Lythiens, if I am not wrong," said the flying supper hero in all green. Soon after the guardian of Earth flew in. "But I don't know why there are so many, especially in our neck of the woods… this can't be good."

"Do think it could be an invasion?" Robin inquired. "'Cause I don't think we could deal with another invasion."

"No, their Green Lantern would have tried stopping it, or would have mentioned it." He kept looking the images, "This isn't good. They would never have all their thirty-six battleships like this out."

"Man, you're good!" Batgirl spoke suddenly, startling Robin. "Sorry…"

"I'll try to get contact with their Green Lantern, but I wouldn't worry. They are very strict about not interfering with underdeveloped planets."

"Underdeveloped planets?" Bruce asked insulted but curious at the same time. "What do they consider a developed planet?"

"Space travel to be accepted as a species of intelligent life."

"What do you call the moon launch then?" Bruce already knowing the answer.

"Well, it's not always that a species is accepted as soon as they have space travel. Sometimes the civilization itself is not quite ready for it."

"You mean all the wars we humans have, right?" Bruce knowing the answer.

"You just hit the nail on the head."

"So, what we should do, Batman?" Batgirl questioned looking over the spaceships.

"Nothing."

"Sir, you can't be serious, these beings might invade us like the Joining. We have to call in the League and prepare for them," the butler stated, getting his opinion in.

"No, I don't think that they will be coming to invade us. The way their ships are positioned doesn't strike me as a plan for war, but to protect whatever is on those six ships." He shook his head with a sigh.

"So, Green Lantern, what does a Lythien look like?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, are they like us, or John, or Hawkman?" Batgirl asked as well.

"Actually, they are humanoid animals. Very much like the ones on Earth," Green Lantern answered looking over the image again.

"Really? You mean like talking dogs, cats, tigers…" Robin waved his arm as if to try and remember some other animal.

"Yup."

"Even bats?" Bruce Wayne asked, leaning backwards in his chair.

"Yes, yes they do," he answered looking over the red lead ship once again. "Star Fox!" His sudden shouting startling everyone. Everyone except for Batman, of course.

"Who are they?" said the Dark Night of Gotham.

"They're a group mercenaries, saved their galaxy a number of times." He looked over to the ship.

"Heroes of their world… so they would be at the top of whatever caused them be out like this," Batman mused.

"Sorry, but besides the name and their track record, I don't have any more information that I can remember."

"Fine, but to be safe, I would like the security on high alert until they're gone and the others to know of this."

"Sure thing, Batman," with that the man in green flew off.

"You know, with all that happened with the Joining, I would think you would be more concerned," Batgirl asked with a face.

"I trust him; after all he is the Green Lantern of Earth. He knows the most about other life beyond our galaxy and I am sure that if he says that we have nothing to worry about, I'll believe him."

"So, we're going wait for them to be gone?" Robin stated. "What do you think will happen when they come by?"

"I don't know…" Batman said when the Bat-wave went off. "The Penguin, let's go."

_**

* * *

**_

So we see the stage is set, and all the players are on their way. What will come off of the Lythiens crossing over to our galaxy? To find out, read more next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story


	6. Chapter 6

__

**So in the last chapter, we saw that StarFox is drawing near dirtball1, backwater paradise or earth, whichever you wish to call the planet with no intelligent. Will they pass by with no confrontation with you disgusting humans? That is the obvious question, you damn dirty humans.**

**"****Hey, EA." Fox says from the future of this story.**

**"****What is it, McCloud?" I ask, while siting on my chair typing away and thinking about evil things to do to the main characters.**

**"****Weren't you a human at one point?"**

**"LIES!!!!" I shout and point at him. "FLITHTY EVIL LIES! WHERE DID YOU HERE THAT!! I'LL KILL WHOEVER SAID IT!"**

**"****Well as he is stuck in this rant, I am getting out of his evil act this story!" Fox says smirking.**

**"****LETS SEE IF YOU LIKE BEING A HUMAN FOX!" **

**"****You son-of-a…" Fox is screaming at me.**

**"****DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE OR ELSE!" I glares at him with my eyes burning, hands flaming and lawyers ready to pounce.**

**"****Fine, he does not own anyone from StarFox or DC universe."**

**SNAP**

On the StarFoxII.

To say that the Prime Minister was nervous was not one of the easiest things to say as he was hiding it very well, as a politician could do, but everyone could tell. They had passed by the fifth planet and they were right on scheduled to be in theSolana galaxy in two months, hopefully. Fox was biting his lip most of the time to not ask why the Prime Minister was nervous and only bugging him a little bit. And then his loyal wife would give him a smack to the back of the head for doing it. Falco, who still could not speak, was in the simulators practicing his aerial fighting constantly. Krystal was spending her time trying to smooth the anger that Fox and the Prime Minister had built up and spending more time with Tommy-boy then Fox liked, but he would never say that. Slippy was constantly near General Pepper as to have a good chat and get out of the line of crossfire. But even the good General was nervous and that made everyone else on edge. Fox was watching the red fourth planet, with a sense of forbidding. He had a feeling after this, something horrible would happen soon and he trusted his feelings. And he didn't mean his relationship with his wife. For some reason, Krystal was constantly snapping at him. He was dying for the day he and Krystal could be truly alone to live their married life. He had called to check on Peppy every now and then, but he would really like to see him face to face. Even though the old hare was doing somewhat better and the damn nurse was not as hell-bent on making every call as short and unpleasant as she had done before, he would have liked to talk to the old man about things he couldn't do over the holo-phone. As the days passed by, the Prime Minister really was beginning to panic as the got near the inner planets. Fox and his team were doing routine patrols with their arwings, but they never really went close enough to see the third planet, but soon that would change. All would change when they would reach it.

On earth (as I can't say anything more insulting for the planet then that name)

Batman was not happy and that was saying something for him. Gotham was unusually quiet, with every major criminal except for Croc locked up; everything in the city was smooth. But he was thinking about the incoming Lythiens fleet. The mass public still had not heard or seen it's existence yet, but within the month, not only they would be spotted, but they would be crossing their airspace. Despite what Green Lantern had said about their nature and laws to an undeveloped planet, and according to what the Lythien Green Lantern had said to their Green Lantern, the reason for such an enormous fleet passing by was a planetary catastrophe requred them to seek help from the Solona system. The need was great enough for them to break their own nature and laws. What scared him was the thought, that if they were homeless, or would a better word plantless, and were already breaking their own laws, what would stop them from taking over the other planets in their planetary systems? Or even their own planet, on the words of one person who wasn't near the true power of their whole race? He did not think Earth would survive a second invasion, even with all of the Justice League fighting against the Lyths as the one force. So, when the time finally came, he would have everything on high alert and have his 'partners' staying back. He could not let anything happen to them, with something of this magnitude, even with the help with stopping the Joining invasion. So while Gotham was blissfully unaware of the dangers that would soon be arising, he was batting down the hatches and preparing for the worse. But what would happen no one, not even the world greatest detective, could ever prepare for.

On the GreatFoxII

Now on the ship, it was really getting chaotic. The Prime Minister was panicking, and it could be seen by anyone with any attention span of a five year old. Fox would enjoy every moment of it, but Krystal was constantly snapping more and more as the days passed by. Fox was counting the days down, until he could have a free life with the woman he loved. Only one more month in this system, and thanks to even more miscalculation, they really only needed to pass the third planet and then they could push pass this dead system and go to their new home. Where he and Krystal would start a new life, or would once he actually told her. He felt it was the wrong time to ask and he had to wait, but he hated not to tell her about his plans. To get away from everything for a little while and clear his thoughts, he did one more scout of the area ahead alone. Not knowing that when he would get back, everything would be changed forever and his notions about past incidents would be challenged forever. This scout would bring him into view of the third planet, something he had to see.

As he rocked towards the planet, the planet's moon right at that moment blocking the view of the planet itself, he was really curious as to what the Prime Minister was hiding. He was riding the dark side of the moon and the edge of the planet was in sight. When Fox McCloud broke away from the moon, he saw **_it_**. What he saw left him stunned and breathless. He actually pulled back on the brakes and stopped the arwing in mid flight, which if he was actually focused would have been very painful as he snapped back into the seat very hard. The third planet, the third planet of a nine planet system, the third planet of a nine planet dead system, the third planet of a nine planet dead system to which space travel was forbidden, had _life!!_. And advanced life! He stared at the large number of metal satellites which were orbiting it. He stared at the number of cities across the blue and green planet, and the light coming from it the cities. It happened in the time span of ten seconds. In those ten seconds, he was gone from the planet and absolutely enraged. He blasted off as quick as the ship could move so he could make sure that basterd of a Prime Minister told him the truth, but little did he know what chaos and horror his scouting trip would start on that planet and for the Lythien race..

On the hidden evil planet

Everything had gone to pot would be a nice way of saying the situation of Earth. People of every creed and every walk of life were freaking out. Chaos was threatening to break out and its twin, known as Order, was holding its long control over the human race only by the small threads of the local law. And those were threatening snap at a moments notice. But it was the response that everyone had expected. After all, a year ago their world nearly fell to the ground under an alien invasion. So a confirmed sighting of alien ship around the moon was cause for mass panic. Every army, every air force, every navy of every nation of the planet was on red alert if, and they prayed not when, the alien would becoming near the planet, and they were ready to blast them out of the sky if they dared to attack. They were ready for any threat as all nations now had nuclear weapons ready to fire. It was truly a historic event, when all the word's countries and nations were under one banner. Those who were long considered enemies, were no more. Sadly, the grand moment of unity had to be under a banner of war, instead of peace. Leaders of the diverse ruling of their world agreed unanimously that if they stood apart if and when the extraterrestrial attacked their world would fall and there would be no chance of recovering this time. They also agreed that these extraterrestrials were not the same ones that almost brought on the total extinction of their race almost one year ago, and there was some argument over whether or not to have any contact with them as they did not want to revisit those dark and horrific days. Everyone was waiting for them to come. Every human and the few aliens were waiting for them for might or might not be the most horrific battle every seen on the entire face of their world.

On the Great FoxII

Fox piloted his arwing right in the hanger. He did not wait for the hanger doors to close fully as he jumped out. A slight tug did not bug him, but what he saw did. Everyone was at the hanger waiting for Fox, to tell him something he could tell, but a déjà vu moment was about to happen. He saw that General Pepper, Slippy and Falco were sitting down at a table. The Prime Minister was standing near Krystal, which sent him over the edge. The Prime Minister was the first speak.

"Fox, I have great news, we shoul…" He was stopped as Fox punched him down. He wasn't finished as he grabbed the raccoon and slammed him into the nearby wall and proceeded to knee him in the stomach.

"FOX!!!!" Everyone shouted, freaking out as Fox was unleashing such force on the Prime Minister that was reserved for dangerous fighters only.

"You little lying fucking basterd!!! You know about that damn fucking planet!" He screamed as he threw him on the table, which made him slide across it. He ran over and grabbed the Minister in time so that the more powerful Lythien hit the ground and he was smashed onto the wall, which happened to be the housing place to the fire extinguisher. Like every other fire extinguisher housing door, it had been a glass door. The force shattered the glass on the Prime Minister back and proceeded to cut his back. Fox heard the bodyguards coming; one was charging at him, but Fox dealt with him with a flip over his back. The second one was had cam with an over hand jab. Fox quickly used the arm to spin him over in the span ten seconds. The Prime Minister had begun to pull himself up when he heard a cocking sound. He looked up to see Fox pointing a blaster at his face, glaring at him with such anger and rage, the finger on trigger would have no trouble being pulled.

"FOX JAMENSON MCCOULD!!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!!?!" Krystal yelled at him. She was not excepting what she was seeing, nor anyone else, except for Pepper. "WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!!? DROP THE GUN!!!!" She was moving to stop him, but she could not bring herself to do so.

"No!" Fox stared at raccoon, not daring to blink or move. "He has been hiding a planet that has intelligent life from us!"

"WHAT?!?!" Slippy and Krystal yelled out of shock. Falco was just stunned, obviously.

"Yeah, I saw with my two eyes!!! Now tell me why you did not tell anyone of us about it?!?!" He spat the last word.

"Well, it will not matter anymore, because we are hyper-driving the last leg of this trip to Solona, where you will be incarcerated for rest of your life!!" The racoon spat back him, ignoring the loaded weapon at his snout.

"What?!?! I have done nothing illegal, like hiding a planet that could help us out you dirty basterd!!!"

"We have our reasons," He shoot a look at general Pepper, "And I ordered you not to stop for any reason, and foremost, you assaulted me, the Prime Minister!!!! And do you think it will be hard for me to shift the blame of the death our planets on you?!" He glared at Fox, not even caring about what he was saying or the vulpine tight grip was on the blaster.

"Tell me how you are going to get to Solona in two months without me killing you?!?!"

"Well, we have our ships ready to do a joined launch into hyper-space, that will shoot us right where we need to be and no will see _that_ planet, as I planned and as long as I live!!"

"No! I am brining our ships into their air space for the help we need!!" Fox yelled at him. "Now march to the bridge, so I can do what needs to be done!" He forced the unblinking raccoon into the said area, with everyone following him. He order the raccoon to stay where he was, while Fox sat the thing that Krystal had a hard time not looking on the commend chair still pointing the gun at him.

"You know that my people will never see that planet." He spat out at Fox.

"And how do you propose that." He spat with such venom, yet such control as the Prime Minister, everyone knew this was a very interesting battle of power, and not an angry battle anymore.

"Because we have a modification to our hyperspace travel that will happen in a few moments and so that we won't have to put a single step near that _place_."

"We'll see about that," Fox shouted at him. "I am very interested on how the other captains will react to this information."

"NO!" He shouted at Fox, "I had enough with bullshit!" He glared at Fox, breaking his neutral face and voice. "I am doing what is best for me and **MY** people, not what** YOU** think is right! We are going to the Solana galaxy NOW!!" He smashed down his paw on the keyboard and with that alarms went off. The blue planet was almost in view and the ship was almost ready to blast off.

"Damnit!" Fox let a course of selective swears. "Do you what you just did, you fucking idiot?! You just hit atomic landing system!!" The one was talking about was that made the ship land in any place that had land. He had jumped from his seat and ran to the console and started to check it out. "Fuck! You destroyed the switch off button! Everyone, buckle up NOW!!!" He ran to his command chair as everyone began to do what he said. The ship was

"What the fuck are you fucking talking about?! Stop it!! NOW!!!!"

"I would if hadn't smashed off the off switch!!! I told you did it, you dumbass!!! And it can only be turned off by that switch, not even auto voice overrides works for this!!! Only landing will stop us!!"

"Who the fuck passed that stupid law!?!" He shouted as he sat down and buckled up, glaring at fox, as he began to hit some buttons.

"It was your law, by your people! And what are you doing?!?" Fox shouted at him, waiting for the moment for the ship would start the descent. He heard gasp as they saw the planet.

"I am shutting of the hyperspace system as well as telling the captains not to move and wait, thanks to you!"

"My fault?!?"

"How about you two shut the fuck and just land alright!?!" Krystal snapped as they began to reach the planet atmosphere. Fox had taken over some control and he was heading on a horizontal path as it would be a way to cause less impact. He ordered Slippy to cut the speed to an almost dangerous level and ordered a shield around ship. They were three second away from the planet when he spoke.

"The planet's name is Earth." The Prime minister spoke out of angry whisper.

On said planet.

Order had been slain. Chaos finally in its long battle with its twin had finally beaten it. People of every class and every race and every creed raised the signs of the end. People had seen the red space ship enter their air and would do everything they could before the aliens could attack and destroy the human race. The fact that no death had yet to happen was to the fact the Order's faithful servant had kept that in check. What the Bat was doing was monitoring the path of ship, or the GreatFoxII, and he did not like it. It had past through a large part of world in eight minutes and was getting extremely close to the ground levels. Only one safe place to land was in its path… Gotham. The city had started to evacuate, but he knew that it was too late. He was on a ship that was taking him, the mayor and chief of police and a number of other people. He had failed Gotham and his promise to his parents.

"Master Wayne, you must not be upset," Alfred put his hand on his shoulder. "You did your best for this city, you cannot blame yourself."

"Ya, you did save a lot of people with all these ships." Dick said to him with a sombre voice.

"Ya, Bruce, what more can anyone ask then what you did?" Barbra said to him.

"I still fell there's more I could have done." He said with angry and sad voice.

"Look!" Gordon pointed. The ship was over Gotham slowing down. It was only a matter of time before the ship would have to crash into the city for a safe landing. But something was wrong. Instead of crashing into the city for ship guaranteed safety, it sailed over the city. The golden statue sword scraped against the hull of the ship and that made it head downwards… to the bay! With a huge splash and enormous wave, the front of the ship hit the bay and went a seven-hundred-twenty degree vertical and a hundred-eighty degree spin, it went over the ship and landed upright, the front of ship facing them. The aliens have landed.

__

WHOA! My longest chapter ever!!!! So sorry for lateness. So every piece of this deadly game chess is brought on the board. And for losing this game would result in the death of a race. More next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story.


	7. Chapter 7

_**olá! tudo. Nenhum mal hoje. À história**_

_**hola todos. NinguÌ n mal hoy. En a la historia.**_

_**высоко все. Отсутствие зла сегодня. На к рассказе**_

_**Ciao tutti. Nessuna malvagità oggi. Alla storia. **_

_**γεια όλοι. Κανένα κακό σήμερα. Προς την ιστορία**_

_**Hallo alle. Kein Übel heute. Auf zur Geschichte. **_

_**Salut tous. Aucun mal aujourd'hui. Sur à l'histoire. **_

_**Hallo allen. Geen kwaad vandaag. Op het verhaal. **_

"_**Uh EA," Fox asks worriedly, "What does that say?"**_

"_**Well, you should crack open a dictionary, you baka." **_

"_**What did you just call me?**__**"**_

"_**Nothing.**__**"**__** Smiles nicely, which makes Fox very scared. **_

(what I was saying was "hi all. No evil today. On to the story." and baka is Japanese for idoit!) The more you know, 'cause remember kids, knowledge is power!

Onwards to the story

On the alien spaceship.

The first thought Fox had when he woke up was that he was lying on his tail. The thought was so odd that he could not help himself from laughing. That brought some pain in his chest, stomach, left leg, head, and oddly, most of all, his tail. With a combination of a grunt and a chortler, he tried to open his eyes. The key word was try. He then started to think. Key word was started. He let out a angry sigh. That killed his good mood.

"Fox? Are you ok?" He heard the voice of the most important person in his life, his wife. (hey that rhymed!).

"I think I am ok," He whined, opening his eyes might have been painful, but it was worth the view. A picture of his wife perfectly well, minis a little ruffled fur. "A bit sore, but good." He gave hear a hearty grin, but it changed when he placed his paw on his leg and let out a sharp whine that made his wife look scared.

"I think you are bit banged up, Foxy." Falco's computer voice chimed in.

"Shut up Falco." He growled at his good friend, ignoring the pain, shot a look at the Prime Minister who was standing at some consoles with the man that represented the military of the Lythiens. Krystal shot a look at her husband; she let out a soft sigh with the obligatory rolling of the eyes.

"They just told everyone up there to wait," She gestured upwards, "They are just about to talk with the…" She looked at Tommy, who said 'hue-man', "Here put this in you ear." She handed a strange device to him. He was a bit sore, so Krystal had to lean over him and honestly, he enjoyed how she placed herself on him while sticking the device in.

"It's our only way to communicate with them on a level that we can hear." The Prime Minister said with a solemn voice.

"So you decided that now we need help?" Fox nattered, looking to stroke a flame between the two men.

"Look, for now, lets just get along until we get to the Solona, then we can deal with it. For now we need to act like we are a solid race, understand?" He looked at the captain with a universal gesture, an out stretched paw. Fox stared at him, he didn't want to agree with this man at any level, but he had to give in. He griped the paw tightly, giving a slight, but pronounced nod. The Prime Minister then did what his people did best, get people to believe what ever they were saying. With a deep breath, he began the first official Lytien contact with a underdeveloped planet named Earth.

On the ships surrounding the spaceship

Bruce had not expected to have the ship land so close. He wished that he could go and speak to this mister McCloud, which sounded like a bad diversion of McDonalds to him (you were all thinking of it at one point!), but he couldn't go with the mayor and commissioner Gordan around him. He was deep in thought of what to do, when the first official contact from Lythiens to their underdeveloped planet named Earth.

"Greetings, people of Milk wave galaxy of the unregistered system of the fourth planet." A voice that sound like the democratic senator from Hawaii (QA, yes, this is _that_ old) came from the red ship, "I am Thomas Liften, Prime Minister. I speak on the behalf of my people. We are in need of help," The voice paused, "My people were passing through your system in need to consult our friends in the Solana galaxy, but due to a technical difficulty," Now this will be debated for years to come as people clamed they heard a snicker and then a thwack during that segment. "caused the captain of this fine ship had to land his ship in a very unfortunate position. Due the forced way of landing, the ship is too damaged to rejoin our friends in the sky. Right now, I am asking for your help, not as another being from space, but as one person to another person. I am sure that you will not have any trouble helping us in our time of need."

Bruce was stunned. He didn't expect this! He looked at the major and the commissioner who were debating of what to do. Quite quickly, within two minutes, they came to a decision.

On the down ship

The Prime Minister was doing his best not to fidget. The GreatFoxII was badly damaged, the hull, the rear hull especially, was totally ruined and taking in water. Slippy and Falco had already done their best to fix what they could, but they needed to do major outer repairs before they could even think of flying again, let alone in outer space. Fox was pissed that both his arwing and his GreatFoxII needed to be fixed so soon, but he was managing. That meant he couldn't move while Krystal was patching him up. He was quite squirmish when she was trying to fix his tail, resulting in angry glares by his tired wife.

"Stay still!" Krystal was trying to bandage up her husband tail, it kept flicking away or in her face. "Xuen oxen!" Now no one had the translator at hand, but everyone knew a curse when they heard it. They were few international words that everyone knew.

"I can't help, it just too ticklish!" He gave an I-am-innocent-so-you-must-love-me look to his frustrated wife giving him a you-better-stop-or-_else _look.

"Falco, grab his tail, _please!_"

"Sure." Falco grabbed his captain tail very tightly, letting out a whimper of Fox. Krystal quickly bandaged his tail, and not a moment to soon. It seemed that Fox's tail had a mind of its own as it squirmed out.

"There! Done! Now was that so bad?" Krystal lend on him, giving a kiss on his forehead. The Prime Minister let out a soft groan. "What's wrong sir?"

"They should have answered by now," He sat on a somewhat upright chair, "I hope that whatever they do can work out for us."

"Ahmm," A voice broke out from outside, "I am the mayor, Mr. Johnson, of this city, Gotham. I am sad to say that we have no way to tow you into our public dry-docks. Perhaps," He stopped for a few seconds but quickly brought up the down sprits. "I have been told by our local Bruce Wane that he is opening his dry-docks." The Prime Minister quickly grabbed the speaker

"Thank Mr. Johnson, I thank you and your people for your kind help." He spoke eloquently, and without panic. He turned off the speaker and looked at Mr. and Mrs. McCloud, Mr. Toad and Mr. Lombardi. He gave a sigh, thinking of how many agreements and interplanetary laws he was breaking. 'Please, please let this work.'

"I think you should know what we might be facing." He gestured to a bodyguard to come over and whispered something.

"So what are you going to tell us, and what are you going to keep from us." A person know for their smugness spoke. Krystal quickly smacked her husband before realising it was the bird, not the vulpine.

"Oh, I am so sorry Fox.." She was blushing and biting down on her lip to keep from laughing like Prime Minister, the general of Lyth. Slippy, the bodyguards and Fox himself.

"Cannot tell the difference between the voices, ay Krisy?" Falco had a smugness again into Krystal acted like the mother figure by slapping his head. She then started to shake her hand.

"It hurts." At that, everyone broke up in laughter. It was an ice breaker of laughter that was stopped when the bodyguard came back in. He was holding a briefcase.

"Thank you," He looked at the men and woman around him. "I trust you know what I am to show you can never leave here. If it does, then I will have you put to death immediately." He took out several pictures and several list of information with them.

"These are seven people we need to watch out for;" He picked one up, show a man in a green and black outfit. "He is called the Green Lantern. Real name is Hal Jordan. His power comes from his ring and his mind. Anything he can think of, that ring can probably create it. Only weakness is the colour yellow. Dampness his power." Then he held up a picture of a man with in tights, a strange cross chest strap, a hawk helmet and hawk wings. "AThanagarian police officer. They're on the far side of the galaxy. His name is Katar Hol and his strength comes from a special element in his chest plate." He held the third picture. It was a total green person, these humans loved green with a blue cape and blue shorts. "J'onn J'nozz, the last known Martian alive. Also know as the Martian Manhunter. Can shape shift, read minds, fly and go intangible. Afraid of fire." He then held a fourth picture of yet again a person dressed in green. He had a green hat, green slim suit along with a green hat and bow. "Green Arrow, real name Oliver Queen. Has no powers, relies solely on a range of different arrows. Not a real threat if you can separate him from his bow or outwait his arrows." He stopped for a breath and then picked up another picture. This time it was of a guy in a red full body suit, with a lighting bolt on his chest with two sticking off his head. "The Flash, who we believe to be Barry Allen. Has super speed. More of an annoyance and not too bright, but can steal or destroy your weapons before you know it." Tom stopped and rubbed his head, "A sticky formula was being made in case of him, but we had to scrap it when we lost the planet."

"Man, how many more people are there?" Falco typed, throwing his arms up.

"Just the two top people that you are under no circumstances to ever fight." The general spoke up. "I mean it, one could snap your neck in two and the other…" He stopped and looked the Prime Minister.

"Ok, here's Superman." He flopped a picture of a man in a blue suit with a red cape, with a big s on the front with a yellow background. "Real name, Clark Kent, he is the last person from Krypton. Thanks to this yellow sun, he has super speed, nothing like the Flash though, flight, strength, heat vision and freeze breath. Only weakness is radioactive earth from his home planet and a red sun." He then held up the last picture. "This is Batman, real name is Bruce Wane, the same guy that is going to tow us in. No superpowers, but incredibly smart. I would be suppressed if he did know about us and ready to defeat us."

"So what's the plan Tommy?" Fox sighed, looking the information and pictures of these superheroes. He didn't need any more trouble, with his ship out and these people posing as serious risk.

"The plan? Simple, we repair this ship while allow as much as possible citizens to stretch their legs, and then get away." He looked around. "I will deal with the whole human race joining the council. There is no way I can resign now, not with this mess-" Before he could finish, there was a loud knock.

Outside the GreatFoxII

Bruce Wayne was really acting dumb. That was the general idea from the police force, as he jumped from his lead tugboat and onto the spaceship. It was not smart to go near them, as it might be the Joining again. But before anyone could stop the billionaire, he had knocked on the ship.

"Hello?" Bruce called out, hating this plan, but it was needed. He had to make sure that these people were really for peaceful means, and getting close to the leaders was best option. "Are you alright in there?"

Inside the GreatFoxII

Fox ears perked up as everyone heard the voice. It was that Bruce Wayne, on top of control room.

"Hello?" They heard Bruce again, knocking three more times (AN: Yes, I am a Doctor Who fan). "Mr McCloud, Prime Minister?" He called out.

"Fox, we need to go, come with me." The Prime Minister spoke out, as he walked to the door.

"What do you mean Tommy-?"

"Fox, listen to me. We need to meet him together. You as the captain of this ship and me as the Prime Minster." He straightened his outfit, and looked the vulpine. "So please, address me by my title."

"Ok, _Prime Minister_." Fox muttered, then looked upwards. "Mister Wayne!" He shouted, in a polite manner. "Please follow my voice to emergency hatch." He walked to the emergency exist, which was located next to the control room, up a ladder.

With a quick look the raccoon, who told him to go first, he made history for the human race by the 'first' peaceful contact.

_**So. Very. Long. Terrible, choppy, and ridden with mistakes no doubt. But yet, I am glad it is finally done and I am back to writing this. So expect an updated version of this, and further update. **_


End file.
